Chapter 45
Lightning Speed!! First Maria-Sensei, and next her Fiancee!? is the 45th chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary Every one at Seika is talking about yesterday’s incident, when Maria confessed to Misaki. To apologize for her statement, Maria’s fiancée came to the school. Misaki is still confused about what happened, and Sakura says that its not impossible to fall in love with her. Shizuko states that Misaki’s personality resembles a handsome young man, and she is more like a prince for the girls. After Shizuko and Sakura leave, Takumi arrives and warns Misaki to stay on her guard, as Maria is very dangerous. He tells her that she is his distant relative and Misaki finds it even more confusing. The event today in Maid Latte is the “Gothic day”. Satsuki and Erika are in favour of dressing Misaki in a male outfit, as all the female customers are attracted by her. Misaki wonders that even during holidays, Takumi does not visits the café frequently anymore. Much to her shock, Maria arrives at the café. The two of them go back together. On their way, Maria says that she knows that this is a bad habit, but once she falls in love, she is unable to control herself. She tells Misaki that she is very fond of her fiancé, as he is intelligent, good looking, gentle and has a high social status, however, her feelings for him is different because she only like girls. She pins Misaki to one of the benches in the park, and asks “if I was Takumi right now, would your heart be thumping uncontrollably?” Misaki blushes at this and thinks that the feeling she is getting right now is the same when Takumi is with her. She wonders if this is because Maria and Takumi are related. As Misaki decides to leave, Maria clings to her, stating that she will now get to the main topic. As for the main topic, Maria asks Misaki “What is your current relationship with Takumi Usui?” She asks if they are a couple, but Misaki denies. Maria gets on top of her and states that its only normal to want to touch the person you like. Confused and embarrassed, Misaki ties Maria with a rope and forces her to go back home. Takumi calls Misaki to check if she is alright. When Misaki doesn’t answer anything clearly, Takumi decides to go and find her. But as he opens the door, he is surprised to see her standing outside. She says that she wants to give a punch to him and Maria because they make her feel unpleasant. Takumi realizes that he made Misaki ‘cry’ and thus, allows her to hit him. Misaki grabs Takumi and pushes him to the ground. She kisses him on cheeks. Still irritated, she hits him, stating that one punch won’t be enough to release her anger. Misaki then tells him to keep his promise and Kisses him and Takumi agrees to tell her everything about him. Navigation Category:Manga Chapters